A method of sandwiching an elastic member between two sheets of non-woven fabric to produce an around-torso member extending in the girth direction is well known in the art. Moreover, a method of providing a pair of such around-torso members and providing an absorbent body so as to bridge between the around-torso members is also well known in the art.